


Gift-wrapped

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Fade to Black, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Quintuple Drabble, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Richard Ellis has a present to unwrap.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Gift-wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was trying to write some proper Christmas fluff, but it didn't work out quite the way I wanted. And I messed up the perspective, starting with Richard and somehow ending with Thomas. I still hope you enjoy this little contribution!

The noise of the opening door was music to Richard's ears; lounging in his partner's bedroom had rendered the wait quite comfortable, but he was extremely glad it was over. Getting additional time off hadn't been easy, but visiting both his family and Thomas around Christmas was worth all the headaches in the world.

He looked up with an eager smile. "Did they finally let you..." he trailed off in surprise as he caught sight of his beloved; he raised an eyebrow. "... seems like somebody had fun."

Thomas looked... _festive_ was one term for it: his jacket was covered in shiny multi-coloured confettis, which made a stark contrast with the black fabric - quite a few were stuck in his hair, too; silver and gold tinsel haphazardly criss-crossed his shoulders and torso, while an undetermined number of ribbons had been tied here and there, just loose enough not to restrict his movements; the finishing touch? One impressively large red bow tie around his collar.

Richard's lips twitched.

"Miss Sybbie imperiously declared my livery was not up to _Christmassy_ standards; Master George and Miss Marigold helped her rectify the issue." Thomas said drily.

His face was arranged into a half-hearted sulk; Richard was very much aware of his fondness for the Crawleys children and was sure Thomas had been persuaded into this 'restyling' way more willingly than he let on. He experienced a twinge of disappointment at being unable to witness what must have been a funny, adorable scene, but pushed it aside in favour of concentrating on his wrapped treasure. 

"I should thank them for such a brilliant gift." 

Thomas ducked his head with a bashful little smile, a fetching blend of embarrassed and pleased, the light red on his cheekbones vaguely matching the glossy fabric at his throat.   
Richard grabbed a few tinsel strips and gently tugged him into a languid, yet intent kiss; despite everything, he often liked to go slowly, take his time, as if he had the impossible power to bend it to his will and mold it to fit his purposes - and it was such a bittersweet trick, wasn't it, to stretch it in his mind and delude himself into thinking they could blissfully indulge their surging emotions indefinitely...

He withdrew just as lazily, pecking his companion's nose. Thomas chased his lips while attempting to shrug his jacket off, the usually simple task made harder by the 'decorations'; he was stopped by Richard tutting _no no, Mr Barrow, you're **my** gift_ and those deft fingers of his moving to untie one of the many ribbons. 

"But it's going to take too long." Thomas complained, a whining note in his voice. 

Richard shushed him softly - _let me, sweetheart_ \- and trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth to the side of his neck, removing another ribbon. 

"I'll make it worth your while." He whispered right into the shell of his ear, nipping at it. 

Thomas shivered.

On second thought, _Richard could take all the time he wished..._


End file.
